Descendants Wiki
Das Descendants Wiki ist ein Wiki über den Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants - Die Nachkommen, dass jeder bearbeiten kann. Wir bearbeiten derzeit über Artikel und Bilder und Videos, und du kannst helfen! thumb|center|670 px ]] ]] Finde hier mehr ... * Mal * Descendants - Die Nachkommen * ... dass Dove Cameron als Erste in Descendants eingestiegen ist? * ... dass Dove Cameron auch in Liv und Maddie und Cloud 9 zu sehen war, beides Disney-Produktionen, und sie war bei beiden die Hauptdarstellerin? * ... dass Mitchell Hope Australier ist? * ... dass Dove Cameron in ihrer Schulzeit gemobbt wurde? * ... dass Dove Camerons richtiger Name Chloe Celeste Hosterman ist? * ... dass Sofia Carson Gast in einer Episode von Austin & Ally spielte? * ... dass Booboo Stewart 99% seiner Stunts in Descendants selbst gemacht hat? * ... dass Dove Cameron mit ihrem Co-Star Descendants 2, Thomas Doherty, zusammen ist? * ... dass China Anne McClain und Cameron Boyce sich seit 2010 kennen, als sie beide Kindsköpfe filmten? * ... dass Sofia Carsons Disney Princess Belle ist? * ... dass die Besetzung von Descendants 2 lernen musste zu fechten, um zu It's Goin 'Down zu filmen? * ... dass China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair und die anderen Schauspieler, die die Piraten porträtierten, passende Tattoos (einen Anker) zusammen bekamen? * ... dass in einigen Medien Maleficents Nachname Fee ist? * ... dass Mals zweiter Name Bertha ist? * ... dass Dude der Hund von einer Hündin namens Paisley in Descendants dargestellt wurde? * ... dass über 1.500 Kostüme für Descendants 2 entworfen wurden? * ... dass 99 Äpfel benuzt wurden um Ways to be Wicked zu filmen? thumb|centre|302x302px Cameron Boyce ist am 6.7.2019 an den Folgen eines Krampfanfalls verstorben. Er wurde nur 20 Jahre alt. Am 25.7.2019 bekam Kenny Ortega einen Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame. thumb|centre|302x302px Freust du dich auf Descendants 3? Ja! Sicher. Villeicht. Nicht wirklich. Nein. Wie findet ihr die Trailer zu Descendants 3? Toll! Sind gut gelungen. Naja. Sind nicht so gut gelungen. bloglist date Blog posts ---- thumb|658x658px|centre Wir brauchen DICH um uns zu helfen, Artikel zu diesem Wiki zu erweitern und hinzuzufügen! Für den Anfang, melde dich sich bitte an, um einen KOSTENLOSEN persönlichen Account , oder , wenn Sie bereits einen haben. Wikia Universität | | Hilfeseiten| Wenn du neu bei Wikia bist, verwende bitte die obigen Links, um loszulegen. Wenn du bereits Erfahrung in der Bearbeitung hast und einen Artikel hast, der sich auf Descendants - Die Nachkommen bezieht, verwende das folgende Feld, um einen zu erstellen:width=30 Wenn du bei der Säuberung der falschen oder kurzen Artikel helfen möchtest, kannst du hier beginnen: Für Informationen für deine Seite kannst du die anders sprachigen Descendants Wikis nutzen. Du kannst natürlich auch jederzeit einen der Admins um Hilfe bitten. Bevor Du loslegst, ließ Dir bitte die Regeln durch. Gesuchte Seiten | Verwaiste Seiten | Nicht verlinkte Seiten | Defekte Weiterleitungen Schau dir das Community-Portal an, um zu sehen, woran die Community arbeitet, um Feedback zu geben oder einfach um Hallo zu sagen. __NOEDITSECTION__ Kategorie:Wiki